Toy Bonnie's first love
by cheatsykoopa98
Summary: Toy Bonnie starts to look at Toy Chica in a different and totally new way to him, not knowing what to do, he asks for the help of old Bonnie, will the withered purple bunny be able to help his "little brother"?
1. Chapter 1

since toy Bonnie gained sentience, he got some of his old counterpart's traits, he liked writing and singing songs for everyone, and loved playing his guitar, specially rock songs, like old Bonnie, toy Bonnie was patient and nice to everyone, so he would listen to everyone talking to him paying much attention, he liked to hear the old Bonnie's stories of the past.

"I-I-I-I'll be honest to you, lit-t-t-tle guy, I was never t-t-t-the luckiest bunny around"

old Bonnie was telling a story, due to his decaying situation, with his voice box getting dust, he started to stutter some years ago, the other old animatronics, however, were still fine with talking

"p-p-people used to-to-to-to call me a girl in the good old t-t-times, because of t-t-the name, and-d my p-p-purple color, you know"

toy Bonnie laughed, having fun with his older self

"I guess that's one thing we're the same, some people call me a girl too, you know, the large eyelashes, the light blue color and the rosy cheeks..." he pointed, they both laughed

"s-s-s-so, what else do we ha-ve-ve-ve in c-c-common?"

"I don't know, probably everything"

was it really the truth? old Bonnie searched his data, what else could they have in common? he had an idea

"what-t-t-t about girls?"

"girls?"

"y-yes, is t-t-there any girl you like?"

toy Bonnie looked confused

"uuh...Chica and Mangle are my friends, I like them"

"it's not-t-t that what I mean, y-you know, any g-g-girl you're particularly int-t-terested into?"

"I befriend lots of girls that come here during the day, but I still don't understand what you mean" said toy Bonnie, very confused

"maybe he's too young, too naïve" thought the old Bonnie

"well, I'm t-t-tired, little B-B-B-Bonnie, let's g-g-go to sleep, alright?"

"ok, good night!" toy Bonnie responded, he got up and left.

old Bonnie looked at Chica and Foxy in the other side of the room, they were kissing

"well... I was never the luckiest bunny in love also" old Bonnie thought, sad, he went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Toy Bonnie was talking to Mangle about what he talked to the old Bonnie last night

"... then he asked me if I'm interested in any girl, do you have any idea why would he ask that?"

Mangle felt like laughing, she actually was holding herself not to laugh

"you're too naïve, Bonnie" she said, holding her mouth shut, to not to laugh

"what do you mean?" asked Bonnie, confused, Mangle put her hand in his shoulder

"you'll find out. Soon, probably, but I'll give you a hint, Chica is interested in boys"

Bonnie made an even more confused face, Mangle walked away, smiling

"I didn't understand, but if she said I will, I'll go talk to Chica"

Bonnie walked away from the party room he was, to meet toy Chica in the show stage, he got there, Chica and Mangle were talking and laughing, they smiled at Bonnie when he showed up

"hi, Chica" he smiled and waved at her, she got up and hugged him, Bonnie felt awkward, but at the same time good when she did it, he was blushing, Mangle laughed a little from seeing everything

"hi there, Bonbon, hehehe" she said, smiling

"what did you want to talk?" she asked smiling, Bonnie suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, he started to feel shy toward Chica

"uuh...I...I just..." he blushed so much his face went purple, he was looking like the old Bonnie, he covered his face with his ears

"what's wrong, Bonnie?" she asked, looking worried, Bonnie got desperate, he ran away, to the parts/service room, he sat in front of old Bonnie, crying

"w-w-w-what happened, lit-t-tle bunny?"

"Chica!"

"you're-re-re feeling un-un-uncomfortable towards her, don't-t-t you?"

"how did you know?"

"I know th-th-that feel"

"what is this?"

"love"


	3. Chapter 3

Old Bonnie told his newer counterpart about his old, and lost, love story with Chica, he used to love her, but she started dating Foxy, yet, Bonnie still loved her

"If it-t-t-t's Foxy who makes her happy-py-py, I agree, I-I-I just want her to be-be happy, even if I'm not-t-t the one who mak-k-kes her happy" said the old Bonnie, in a sad voice

"do you think the same will happen to me?" asked toy Bonnie, worried

"I-I-I see new Foxy is-is a girl" stated the old Bonnie

"yeah, but Mangle appears to like to see me and Chica together, she told me Chica is looking for a boy"

"r-r-really? well, I'd-d-d say you're-re-re lucky, little Bonnie"

"thanks, I think" toy Bonnie said, even thought old Bonnie said he should try, he was still nervous, and shy to talk to toy Chica, even more if Mangle was around, for some reason, girls always walk around in groups, Bonnie went to the show stage, Freddy was there, Chica and Mangle were on the kid's cove, Bonnie picked up his guitar and started playing a sad song, Freddy appeared to be annoyed by it

"I appreciate your music skills, my dear friend, but couldn't you play a happier song?" Freddy asked, speaking politely as always

"I'm sorry, Freddy, but I have nothing else to play now" responded Bonnie, in a sad voice

"then excuse me, I will be retiring" and walked away, Bonnie kept playing, Chica heard him from the kid's cove, she actually got really interested in his song, she walked on him

"hi, Bonnie"

"... hi"

"you play very well"

he felt good, but at the same time embarrassed

"t-thanks"

"what song is that you're playing?" she asked, interested

"it's Lonely day, you know, by System of a Down"

"oh, I didn't know this band" she replied, still interested, Bonnie was really embarrassed, but kept playing, Chica listening and looking interestingly at him, they kept doing this for some minutes, Bonnie actually played 4 songs, all of them sad

"have I ever told you you play very well?" asked Chica

"yes, minutes ago"

"oh, I'm sorry" she blushed a little, but smiled at him, she got her cupcake that was on the stage, and brought to Bonnie

"have you met my cupcake?" Bonnie stared at the cupcake's eyes, it wasn't an animatronic like them, but it was like it was alive somehow, Bonnie didn't know how to react, then he decided to greet the cupcake

"hi..."

"oh, Bonnie, can't you see he can't talk?" said Chica, smiling

"sorry..." Bonnie blushed again

"yet, he's my best friend, he was my first friend when I woke up for the first time"

They stood in silence for some seconds, then Mangle appeared

"so, how much progress have you lovebirds made?" she asked, joking, Bonnie panicked

"l-lovebirds? no, we just..."

"don't be so shy, Bonnie" said Chica, holding his hand

"I'm sorry..."

"oh, quite of progress, I see, I won't interrupt" joked Mangle again, and left, Bonnie and Chica again were in deep silence, Chica just smiled at him, and he kept quiet, looking at his guitar, thinking of something to say or do.

Meanwhile, old Bonnie was talking to Mangle

"so they're-re-re getting-ting-ting somewhere, huh?" asked old Bonnie, proud

"you bet" she responded happily

"but he's too shy, I mean, he can't even get near Chica that he already gets all blushed! you should help him with that, old bunny"

"I'm doin-in-in-ing my best, but I'd say-ay-ay we should let everything-thing-thing ha-ha-happen naturally"

"if you say so..." Mangle suddenly appeared disinterested, she peeked at the stage from the corridor, to see all the "progress", Bonnie and Chica were still in there, doing nothing, Bonnie blushing a lot

"that's it!" she turned both of her heads to the old Bonnie

"we definitely should help him, and you will help me!" she yelled at Bonnie, everyone in the room stared at her

"uh... Sorry" she felt embarrassed, Freddy looked at her with an annoyed expression, Chica and Foxy, who were sleeping, woke up, scared by Mangle's yelling

"hey, we're tryin' t' get some sleep here, lass, please, be quiet" said Foxy, quite annoyed, but quickly went back to sleep, as well as Chica, who nothing said

"you will help me!" Mangle said, in a lower, but still angry tone

"ok, ok, I got-t-t it, help little-tle-tle Bonnie with his shyness" said Bonnie, trying to calm her down

"this tone... this determination... is Foxy's!" he thought, surprised


	4. Chapter 4

"so..." started old Bonnie

"what ha-ha-happened after Mangle went away?" he asked

"well... nothing" said toy Bonnie

"what? h-h-how?"

"we just stood there until 6 AM and went back to our places, why do you ask? what was I supposed to do? did I do something wrong?" asked toy Bonnie, confused

Bonnie thought of facepalming, but he remembered that he had no face

"New Chica is not u-u-usually shy, is she?"

"no, she's actually pretty outgoing" responded toy Bonnie

"hmm... I got-t-t it"

"what?"

"she is waiting-ting-ting for you to ta-ta-take the first step"

"what does it means?" asked toy Bonnie, curious

"ba-ba-basically... she won't admit she likes-kes-kes you until you-you-you do first"

toy Bonnie looked shocked

"that's unfair! why is she doing that?!"

"this is how wo-wo-women are, there's not-t-t much anyone-one-one can do a-a-about it"

toy Bonnie suddenly appeared sad, it was so unfair, yet, he couldn't think of anything but Chica, he loved her

"what am I supposed to do?" he asked, sad

"I tol-tol-told you, declare yourself to-to-to her"

"I can't think of anything when I'm next to her, I just get so happy to see her, but I feel bad for not saying anything"

Old Bonnie stopped to think for a second

"you like writing-ing-ing songs, don't-t-t you?" remembered the old Bonnie

"yeah, why do you ask?"

"why don't you wri-te-te-te a song to-to her? I bet si-si-si-singing is easier than talking" said the old Bonnie

"a song? well, I didn't think of that" he suddenly appeared happier

"I'll try, but what am I supposed to write?"

"t-t-t-t-try writing about what y-y-you like in her"

"yes, good idea, wait a minute" said toy Bonnie, he quickly ran to the empty security office in the end of the hall, there was no one there, just a table with some monitors and a fan on it, Bonnie knew there were spare paper and pens inside the table's drawers, he opened it and got at least 5 sheets of paper and a black pen, he went back to the parts/service room

"I'm back, big bunny" he said, happy

"could you help me writing this?"

"of course-se-se, don't worry-ry-ry-ry"

they passed the entire night writing the song


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks ago...

Toy Chica and Mangle were on the kid's cove, talking

"Mangle, don't you think Bonnie is a really good guitar player?" asked Chica

"yeah, he is" she responded, she was quite annoyed by Chica always saying that, but she suddenly realized what did Chica mean, Mangle smiled

"Chica..."

"what?"

"you like Bonnie, don't you?" Chica almost instantly blushed, she laughed

"no! I mean... yes, he is my friend, I mean..." Mangle stopped laughing, and gave Chica a friendly smile

"it's ok, you can tell me, I'm your friend"

"don't tell anyone, not even the old ones, please" Chica said, worried

"ok, I won't"

"I...I do like Bonnie, you know, more than just a friend...but... he is too...childish, I mean, he doesn't seen to be interested in anything"

Mangle smiled at her again

"don't worry, Chica, girls do mature earlier, so don't worry about Bonnie"

"thanks... I think" she was still worried

today...

the two Bonnies finished writing the love song for Chica

"do you think she'll like?" asked toy Bonnie, nervous

"d-d-d-do you really mean wh-wh-what you wrote there?"

"yes!"

"then you're-re-re not saying any-ny-nything but the truth, she will like-ke-ke it"

"can I play it for you, you know, just as an audition?"

"suit your-r-r-r-self"

toy Bonnie got his guitar from the stage, Chica and Mangle were on the kid's cove as always, and Freddy was sleeping, laying down on the stage, Bonnie looked at Chica, she then realized he was looking and smiled back at him, they stared at each other for some seconds, Bonnie realize they were staring for too long and blushed, running away to the parts/service room

"aaw, he does loves you" said Mangle to Chica, smiling

Toy Bonnie sat down in front of the old Bonnie again, with his guitar

"ok, I'll play..." said toy Bonnie in a nervous tone, the music lyrics were like this

"I see her and she says to me

"hello",and I know that is all I need

'cause every time I talk to her

my heart beats faster

maybe someday I'll be able

to sit next to her and say

how much I love her

but sometimes love doesn't need to be spoken

I look at her

she looks at me

I know, I've found love!

the last thing I want is to be away from you

I love you

I see her and she says to me

"hello",and I know that is all I need

'cause every time I talk to her

my heart beats faster

maybe someday I'll be able

to sit next to her and say

how much I love her

I know,

somehow I know,

she is the one"

"really go-go-go-good" said old Bonnie, proud

"unfortunate-te-tely, I can't clap my han-han-hands, since I only got-ot-ot one arm"

even after old Bonnie's sarcastic commentary, toy Bonnie heard applauses, he turned around, Mangle, and toy Chica were there, applauding him, toy Bonnie panicked, turning back to his "big brother"

"what do I do?!" he asked, panicking

"go get her, boy!" old Bonnie responded, in a playful, cheering voice, with what appeared to be a smile on his (lack of) face, toy Bonnie was face to face with toy Chica, blushing as always

"hi..." he started, giving a shy smile

"hi, BonBon!" she responded, in a happy voice

"I... I wrote this song for you... I hope you liked it" he said, he was too shy to even look at her in the eyes

"I loved it" she smiled again

"I... I... love you, Chica" he said, covering his face with his ears again, no one said anything in the room for minutes, Mangle was behind Chica, smiling at toy Bonnie with a look of approval, old Bonnie was proud, but at the same time, worried about his "little brother".

toy Chica then hugged toy Bonnie once more, and kissed him, toy Bonnie, even if shyer than ever, hugged her back, still kissing her

"I love you too, Bonnie" she said

they kissed again, not wanting to be anywhere but next to each other


End file.
